


3:52 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Unity should work,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl.





	3:52 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Unity should work,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl before father and daughter attacked various villains.

THE END


End file.
